


Silenced

by Hieiko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Endless Waltz. Wufei is trying to enjoy his solitude, but someone insists on joining him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days' 2005 November 21 theme, "The real world is out there somewhere".

Wufei knew it was unfair that he had a room all to himself, while the rest of the soldiers stayed in the barracks. He _had_ protested the special treatment, but Mariemeia-sama had ordered him to accept it. Now, he only felt grateful to have the peace and quiet that the solitude afforded him. It was enough to make him forget the sounds of war that had assailed his ears all day. Almost enough.

As he was preparing for bed, the door suddenly opened. Had it been anyone else who had entered his domain, Wufei would have had his sword at the person's throat in an instant. In fact, Wufei would have still done it, if he hadn't known that the action would be futile.

"A bit early for sleep, isn't it, Chang Wufei?" came the low yet feminine voice of Dorothy Catalonia.

"I do have the freedom to choose my time of rest, Miss Catalonia," Wufei replied tonelessly.

"Ah. And am I interrupting your... rest?"

"Enough of this nonsense. What do you want, Dorothy?"

"My, aren't we being familiar?" she murmured, stepping close enough to run a finger along Wufei's jaw. "Also, I believe you've asked me that question every night for the past..."

Wufei silenced her with a kiss.


End file.
